In German Patent 29 07 850 Combe discloses a pipe hanger of this type with a joint part either rigidly or flexibly connected with the pipe hanger. However, both the manufacturer and the user experience the following disadvantages with the above hanger:
In the case of the rigid connections a torque develops which will unscrew the joint part from its position between the hanger legs. It is essential that these sections of the hanger legs are sufficiently rigid to absorb the great forces when they occur. These sections are not within the tension area of the hold-down bolt head and the hold-down bolt nut and receive no support from the tension area. Thus, the hanger legs have to be very strong, which increases the production costs of the hanger.
The joint part requires two pairs of contact surfaces for rigid and flexible connections of the joint part with the hanger. For each pair of contact surfaces a drilled through hole is required for the hold-down bolt which holds together the joint part and the hanger legs. In places where these drill holes have been made, in particular at such locations where they intersect, there is no room in the joint part for a further drill hole to hold the mounting part (e.g. threaded rod) perpendicular to the drill holes. For this reason the joint becomes large and expensive.
Furthermore, there is only a single way of setting in the case of the rigid hanger/joint part connection, and only small angular freedom in the case of the flexible connection.
It is the objective of the invention to eliminate these drawbacks by halving the number of contact surfaces required and at the same time increasing the opportunities for force distribution, increasing the range of adjustment of the joint part and reducing the dimensions of the joint part and the hanger legs.